


Masafa

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Series: Fisi'Verse [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Hyena Xander, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike play a little game of chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masafa

**Author's Note:**

> Masafa is Swahili for Run.

Xander Harris could feel the soft brush of the wind against his hair. The strong scent of pine, overlaying the smell of oak, hit is nose. He could not smell his prey, which was no doubt upwind. Tilting his head, he focused his hearing on the sounds of the night.

There, to the left and deeper into the woods lining Sunnydale. Xander shifted on his bare feet, feeling the dirt below his toes. The sound of footsteps, running at a high speed, echoed in his ears. His prey did not breathe, though it hardly needed to. A feral gleam appeared in his eyes, giving them a soft green glow, as they locked between the spaces of two trees. Licking his lips, Xander crouched down, the tips of his fingers barely brushing against the soft woodland floor. He took a moment to breathe in deeply, picking up the strong scent of the forest as well as the distant smell of nicotine and leather.

He broke out into a run, quickly falling into a fast pace. Darting between trees, Xander felt his heart skip a beat at the pure and untamable feeling of the hunt. The ground shifted under his feet, twigs got caught between his toes, but he persisted on. He was gaining ground, he knew it, and the only thing on his mind was the far off taste of flesh that he owned, had marked, and that he belonged to. The sound of a thump was heard to his right. Easily sliding to a stop, Xander ducked behind a large oak tree, peeking around its trunk to see a flash of black and yellow-white. 

It took Xander a moment to realize, once he started running once more, that the prey had become the hunter. Somehow, the creature had managed to get around Xander and was now chasing him through the thick forest. Breath barely straining, Xander dove behind a large boulder, his ears straining for a sound. A soft sweeping noise, which could have been the wind, made Xander freeze. 

Baring his teeth, Xander pressed his palms against the cold surface of the rock. The sound stopped, but now it was close enough for Xander to pick up on the scent. Arousal shocked through Xander's body as the smell hit his nose, causing it to twitch. Silently, Xander tensed his muscles and leapt around the boulder. The body connected with him mid-attack. Back hitting the forest floor, Xander began to fight, a low growl escaping his throat. The figure above him laughed in pleasure, straddling Xander's hips and trying to pin his arms to the ground.

Hearing the sound of the laugh, and allowing the comfort it brought to coat his being, Xander relaxed. Bright blue eyes stared down at him; a sensual mouth curved into a smirk. Xander breathed deeply, eyes glittering in happiness. Spike tilted his head, thumbs stroking the inside of Xander's wrists. "Have fun?"

"Mmm, yeah." Xander thrust his hips upward to prove his point, his denim clad erection pressing against Spike's. Spike closed his eyes briefly. "I could smell you. Wanted you, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, pet, I knew." Spike purred, lowering his head in order to press his forehead against Xander's.

"Do you know how I want you?" Xander asked, pulling his hands free and using one to cup Spike's cheek. The other hand slid along Spike's side, underneath the soft leather duster, before burying itself into Spike's back pocket. He squeezed Spike's arse, before pulling Spike's hips closer and grinding his own erection into Spike's.

"I can think of a few ways." Spike moaned. Xander released Spike in order to begin plucking at Spike's button-down shirt. The silk shirt was pushed to the side to reveal a pale, muscular expanse of skin.

Not wanting to wait, Xander slide his hand down Spike's stomach, until he was able to unbutton Spike's button-fly jeans. Spike's erection fell out, hard and leaking. Xander wrapped his hand around Spike's cock, pumping it slowly as Spike's head tilted back with a groan. Suddenly, Xander sat up and pushed Spike back, causing the vampire to fall to the ground. Xander reached into Spike's duster, pulling out the tube of lubricant.

"Roll over," Xander ordered, his voice low and harsh. Spike shivered and followed Xander's request. 

Xander pushed Spike's duster out of the way, before yanking his jeans past his arse, baring the enticing sight. Xander leaned forward and licked at the base of Spike's spine, moaning at the taste. Unable to stand the wait, Xander unzipped his own jeans.

Spreading the lubricant onto his finger, Xander quickly stretched Spike and coated his own erection, before pushing himself into Spike's tight body in one smooth thrust. Spike let out a cry, back arching and body pushing back to meet Xander's rhythm. Panting, Xander buried his nose against the back of Spike's neck, hips pistoning forward into Spike's hot body, which clenched around him.

The frantic motion of the body caused the dirt underneath Spike's hands and knees to shift with each thrust. His fingers dug into the ground as the pleasure built within him. Xander's mouth opened, teeth suddenly biting down on Spike's neck. Spike let out one last hoarse cry, his orgasm erupting from within him. 

Spike's inner muscles tightened almost painfully around Xander's cock. Xander's tongue lapped at the bite mark on Spike's neck, just as his own orgasm hit him. With one last jerk of his hips, Xander buried himself as deep as possible within Spike and came long and hard. 

Xander's body turned to lead and he withdrew from Spike's body, dropping onto the ground next to his lover. Spike rolled over, looking up at the treetops and hovering moon. Xander let out a happy sound. "We are so doing this again."

"Definitely," Spike agreed, sending him a leer.


End file.
